The Anonymous Battle
by Luna Loveg00d
Summary: Wes and Alex have been best friends their whole lives...the only problem is, they can't remember their lives. Everything from before the war is a blur. Now that they're the only survivors and THEY are after them, the only way to keep going is to fight bac


"We fight for our lives men! This is it. It's either now or never. Are you ready?" A hoarse whisper broke through the silent night, with the exception of crickets and the rustle of tree branches and leaves. On the other side of the vast land were many tents - where THEY were staying.

Who are they, you might ask. They are the ones who started the war. They are the ones who killed innocents. They are the ones who started this whole violence with no reason what-so-ever. No reason, at least, that's what the government says. Of course, you can never trust anyone now-a-days. Everyone is so mistrusting and would betray you in a snap. Which is why everyone was at war now.

"We fight 'til dawn, men!"A second voice erupted, as the large group snuck closer to the dark tents. With cries of fear and excitement rang out, the group prepared to strike. The last shout of "For the King!"the group ran forward, bursting into the tents and trampling them.

A few minutes later, however, the soldiers stopped and glanced widely around. The land they just trespassed was silent, with no sign of Them. Nothing at all.. No one at all..

With a loud bang that erupted through the silent night, a young man near two particular boys fell down to the ground, with a bullet through his chest. One brunette boy near the dead one let out a screech, as he grabbed hold of the lighter brown-head boy. The two boys proceeded to run to the head of the army, to tell what happened. Shots rang out all around them, and they were forced to just stand there and shoot back.

To stand there and shoot back until the brunette got shot. His leg was wounded as he fell to the ground, landing near the already dead boy. His head hit the ground hard, as he fell unconscious, unaware what was happening to his friend. The lighter-haired boy eyed his friend on the ground, and with a sudden burst of rage, he hit the person who hit his friend. With a turn, however, he got hit in the shoulder, and another in the stomach. With one last shot before he fell, he got his attacker. With that, everything went black.

"Wes." A voice whispered in the dark. "Wesley, wake up."The boy named Wesley rolled over on his side and, feeling the cold wooden floor beneath him, sat upright."Wha?"He murmured as he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"We have to leave. It isn't safe here anymore. I found a man on the other side of town who said he'd take us in."The brunette answered, as he threw a duffle bag at Wesley. He then proceeded to pick up clothing and other objects from the floor and throw it at Wesley, who would put them in the duffle bag. "Great." Said Wesley, "Here we go again."

It had been months since the war had ended, but it felt like an eternity. THEY had won the battle with ambush and guerilla warfare techniques, killing off everyone. Everyone except for Hunter Wesley and Alex Myron. The two boys finished their packing and left the junky motel room, sneaking down the stairs and leaving through the back exit. It had been like this ever since the war ended, sneaking in and out of houses and motels, staying as out of sight as possible. THEY were after them, and it looked like nowhere they went would be safe. They were going to have to fight back, or they would be running for the rest of their lives.

A few moments later, they were out and met the mysterious man. He said nothing, only gestured to a map and pointed to the West, before running off.

Wes and Alex exchanged glances, before trudging off to where the man pointed. A few hours - it felt like forever - passed, and finally, they spied what looked like a dark, abandoned factory warehouse on the side of a dark alley and crowded street. Alex and Wes slipped past, and entered the warehouse, where they began to send out "papers" for their new group.

The papers looked like business papers to the naked eye, but it had a code. To the people they sent the papers out told that they should knock three times on the door, wait until someone comes to the door, say the password which was, "king" and kick the bottom part of the door.

With that, all Wes and Alex could do was wait.


End file.
